The Strongest Hero
by Fox-The Mighty Master of Magic
Summary: He messed up. Black Zetsu had gotten to him while his guard was down but he got the last laugh in the end. Finding himself in a new world that has been ravaged by war and crime he knew that his work wasn't done just yet. He couldn't turn his back while so many suffered at the hands of the criminal organizations scattered across the world and what better way then joining Overwatch
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals and welcome to my first story on this sit. Lets see first things first I guess I should warn those who didn't notice that this is story will have a harem in it and with that lemons(...maybe...) so there was your warning. As for the harem

-Tracer, Mercy, Mei, Pharah, Widowmaker, Sombra

That's about it so I hope you all enjoy this story

* * *

"I can't believe that it's been an entire year since I found myself here." A teen with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes said smiling as he looked out over a snow filled mountain range. He was wearing a set of orange monk robes over a chain mesh shirt. Floating besides him was what looked to be a robot wearing orange pants. "Hey Zenyatta are you sure you don't want to come with me? " the blond said to the robot who shook its head.

"I apologize Naruto, but it is not time yet for me to leave the monastery. While I don't agree with some of Mondatta's philosophy of the relationship between humans and Omnics I feel as if still require my assistance." Zenyatta said looking at the mountains with the blond. Naruto had been with Zenyatta for the better part of a year after he had woken up in the snow. Over that year they had been together they had formed a bond similar to brothers.

He still remembered how he had arrived at the monastery during the war.

Flashback

"Damn it!" Naruto screamed as he felt control over his body begin to slip away. Half of his form was covered in black as Black Zetsu began to force him towards where Kaguya was fighting his teammates. "Sasuke!" the blond yelled getting the attention of the Uchiha. The Rinnegan user's head snapped over to him with widened eyes at the sight of his possessed ally slowly making his way towards them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke responded as he appeared in front of the blond in an instant.

" **It's no use Uchiha! Once mother deals with your pesky teacher she'll come and take Asura's chakra from this brat. It's all over."** Black Zetsu said taunting Sasuke who tried to get being off his friend but to no avail.

"Sasuke." Naruto said smiling sadly knowing that he only had moments before Kaguya came to them and took his chakra for herself. If that happened all hope would be lost. "Promise me that you'll take care of Konoha and our friends. I'll leave everything in your hands." Naruto said overwhelming Black Zetsu for a moment and slamming his palm into Sasuke's stomach. The Uchiha gasped as he felt an immense amount of chakra entering his body. Naruto reverted back into his base form as Sasuke staggered back.

A black portal opened behind the blond revealing Kaguya with a furious look on her face. Naruto could only laugh as she pushed him through another portal in a fit of rage at having lost her chance to acquire not just the Tailed Beast the blond held but half of her son's chakra as well. Naruto gave Sasuke one last smile before the portal closed behind him.

Flashback end

When he first saw the snow around him he assumed that he was just in Kaguya's frozen world but when he tried to pull in the energy from nature he noticed how thin it was. It took him nearly half an hour before he could enter his sage mode due to the lack of nature energy where he sensed several presences gathered together a several miles from his location. The trek had been a hard since he was tired and hungry from fighting in a war for an entire day but eventually he made it. That was when he first met the Shambali and Zenyatta.

"Where will you go now my friend?" Zenyatta the blond who smiled down at the robot fondly. He had enjoyed his time with the Omnics. The ones in the monastery all wanted the same thing for the world. They almost reminded him of a much less pervy Hiruzen in some aspects. He had learned much from them, and them much form him. He still didn't quite understand what the Iris was but when he showed them his chakra they took an immediate interest in his energy. Some even went as far as to call him a gift from the Iris.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go to Europe or the United States." Naruto said thinking about what he would do now. He had long since accepted that going back home was going to be impossible for him since for one he didn't know Kaguya's jutsu. Second was that while he was far stronger than any human in his world he didn't have Kurama or his Six Paths Chakra anymore and his sage mode wasn't reliable anymore since this world had very thin nature energy.

One incident that really defined how far ahead he was in terms of power when compared to normal humans was when an anti Omnic group climbed the mountain to attack the peaceful group only to crap their pants when he caught all their bullets with his bare hands. However he knew that while he was a monster compared to normal humans he wasn't going to be able to level a mountain like before any time soon.

"I'm certain that the Iris shall lead you to greatness my friend." Zenyatta said to the blond who smirked.

"Well I am the strongest human in the world after all." Naruto said bragging about the title he had given himself. It wasn't really a lie since he had broken all the records in terms of physical prowess by miles. "Maybe I'll even join Overwatch and see what's that like. I heard they're trying to move the world a more peaceful and safe place. I can really get behind that message." Naruto said to the Omnic who hummed lightly before nodding in agreement with Naruto.

"And the United Nations? How will you deal with them should they try and force you into a less savory situation." Zenyatta asked the blond. It was well known that while the United Nations had done some good things for the world with the funding of Overwatch, they were also mostly interested in their own benefit. To add Naruto to their ranks would bolster any military to a dangerous degree.

"Then I'll kick their asses." Naruto responded simply. "Well...I guess this is goodbye Zen." Naruto said solemnly. He didn't want to leave the robotic monk behind. He was such a good speaking buddy and there was still so much he could learn from him.

Zenyatta chuckled slightly, "The Iris has a way of bringing people back together after a certain time. It may be months or possibly years but I'm sure that we stall cross paths one day again and remember that you will always be welcomed back by the Shambali Naruto. Have you taken the money that Mondatta left for you?" the Omnic said to the blond who nodded with a soft smile.

"Yes I have. Thank you for everything you've done for me Zen." Naruto said fist bumping Zemyatta before leaping off into the world. "Tell Mondatta that I wish him luck." He said before he began to run towards the nearest village.

"He will do great things don't you think brother." Zenyatta heard from behind him. Looking back he saw the leader of the monastery Mondatta walking up to him. The two omnics watched the blond dash away into the unknown. "He is a gift from the Iris Zenyatta. We must do our part as well to mend the divide between Omnics and Humans." he said thinking back at everything Naruto had done for them from helping them build to defending their brothers.

Two days later

Naruto walked through the city of Kathmandu in search for a place to eat. After he arrived at the city shortly after he left the Shambali he was quick to rent a place for him to stay while he was in the area. He quite enjoyed being in the city as it reminded him a bit of Konoha before the war started. His attention was quickly taken away from from finding food and towards the out of screaming.

As he got closer to the source of the scream he saw dozen of people running away past him. "What's going on." he muttered as he vanished in a burst of speed. Appearing on top of a building he looked down at what looked like a massive battle. One was composed of an armor wearing Gorilla, a woman with blond hair down to her shoulders wearing a blue and white angel suit, and a brown haired woman with her hair in bun wearing a heavy armored blue coat. They were fighting what looked to be a massive bipedal robot with thick armor plating around it's body that almost resembled a lizard.

The three were forced to take cover behind a spherical shield that the Gorilla placed down. The massive machine was nothing the the Omnics of the Shambali as it wanted nothing more than to destroy the three fighting against it. Looking at the massive damage the robot had done to the area around it he knew that if it wasn't stopped soon the city would only suffer.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled jumping off the building getting the robot's attention. The mechanical menace turned it's attention away from the three and towards the blond giving them a chance to relocate to a more tactical position. The robot aimed its guns at him but he was too fast and out paced the trail of bullets.

Pulling out a kunai with an explosive tag on it the blond threw it at the machine guns that were raining bullets down upon him. The small blade pierced the side of the gun before exploding sending the robot staggering back. Taking advantage of the robot's moment of weakness the Gorilla jumped on top of it and distracted it by trying to rip out one of its other weapons.

The coat wearing woman rushed in with a strange gun that sprayed out a jet light blue liquid on the robot's legs which began to frost over.

Noticing that it's legs were being frozen the robot lashed out with one its legs sending the woman flying back. "I got you!" Naruto yelled as he caught her before she hit the wall. Looking the the woman's face he saw her staring back with thankful brown eyes before he set her down behind a wall. Place his hand on where she had been hit Naruto used the Mystical Palm Technique to heal some of the more severe damage. He thanked his past self for taking the time to learn the Jutsu with his new found understanding of chakra and masterful control.

The blond woman seemed to fly over to them and aimed her staff at her fallen comrade. "Are you alright Mei." She said with a thick accent as a stream of golden energy flowed out and into the woman he had just saved who visibly relaxed. "Who are you?" The blond woman asked him but didn't take her eyes off her teammate. Naruto could tell that she was worried for her friend who had taken a heavy hit.

"Name's Naruto." the shinobi said before they heard the gorilla cried out as it was knocked off by the machine. "Sorry I don't have much time to talk." Naruto said as he vaulted over the wall which hid them from the machine and charged back into the battle. Taking notice of the incoming blond it unleashed a storm of bullets at Naruto who deflected them away as he rushed forward.

The back part of the robot opened up and fired several missiles into the air. Naruto smirked as he summoned several shuriken from seals on his wrists and threw them at the missiles that had curved in midair and were now aimed directly at him. The shurikens pierced into the missiles causing them to explode in the air. The robot roared as it charged at the blond in an attempt to crush him.

"Too slow!" Naruto yelled as he vanished from the robot's sensors only for a massive force to hit it on it's back causing it to fall forward. Gripping the robot's right leg Naruto gave it a forceful pull taking the appendage of with easy. The remaining guns on top turned around and aimed at the blond who used the leg to block them. "Time for the big finish!" Naruto yelled as he vanished from sight again.

The robot looked around for a second before the Uzumaki came crashing down on top of it with a rasengan in hand. The sound of metal being grinded down screeched across the area as Naruto's jutsu drilled and ripped through the metal armor and then wiring. It took a few second but eventually the robot stopped moving showing that it had been deactivated.

"Incredible." the gorilla said walking up to the blond as it looked at the wreckage of the machine that had given his team so much trouble. He had never seen a human move like the blond did. His eyes couldn't even keep track of him or see him move in some instances. "Thank you for your help stranger. I'm Winston." The gorilla said offering his hand to the blond who took it with a kind smile.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Winston." The blond said as he noticed that the other two members of the Winston's team were walking over to them. The blond was looking at him with an oddly curious look while the brown haired woman just smiled kindly and waved at him. "I'll wager that you guys are with Overwatch?" Naruto asked Winston who nodded proudly.

"Thanks right." The blond woman said offering her hand to him. "My name is Angela, a pleasure to meet you." She said to the blond who shook her hand. "Where are you from? No normal human could do anything like that without bionics or some other kind of alterations." She asked him. She had seen him heal Mei with some strange green glow from his hands similar to how she healed others but the energy seemed to come directly from his skin instead of from some kind of tool.

"It's complicated." Naruto responded not really wanting to tell anyone about him being from a different dimension just yet and in public for that matter. "I used to be part of the Shambali but left because I wanted to do more than just meditate all day."The blond told them. Overwatch may have been the heros of the people but he couldn't just say that he was some super human from another dimension.

"So what will you do now?" Mei asked him. Like the blond besides her she too had been curious about the powers that the blond had shown off. As a woman of science she wanted to learn more about that blue energy he had used and how he could summon items out of thin air.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "To be honest I have no idea. I know next to nothing about this world outside of what Zen taught me. I was thinking about maybe going to different countries but that would cost more money than I can afford." the blond responded honestly to them. By this point they could hear the local authorities returning to the area now that the robot had been taken care off.

"Have you thought about joining Overwatch? We could always use more strong heroes to protect the world." Winston asked him. But he was a bit caught off guard by how Naruto had said that he didn't know anything about the world. 'Why would he refer to it as 'this' world? A figure of speech?'.

"The thought crossed my mind to be honest." The blond said in response to Winston's question. Like he had told Zenyatta he wouldn't deny that joining Overwatch was an idea to say the least. They would provide for him everything he needed to survive and even more importantly companionship. He loved Zenyatta and Mondatta to death for everything they did for him but in the end they were still monks. "You guys hiring?" the male blond asked jokingly.

"Well we can put in a good word for you." Angela said smirking. She wouldn't mind having the younger blond around if it meant that he could help her with her research on healing people. Maybe he could even show her how he healed Mei so quickly. "But if you're serious we'll be giving our Strike Commander a mission report later tonight and we can ask him there.

"Thanks" The blond said. "How about we all get some lunch? I'm sure that you're all tired from fighting...whatever that this was." Naruto said to them as he turned to the robot that was being carried away by some omnics and humans. It brought a small smile to his face to see the two races working together.

"Oh! I know a good noodle shop here." Mei said and instantly won over Naruto.

Shop

"WOW!" Naruto yelled half moaning as he slurped through the seventh bowl of ramen he had ordered so far. After a year of eating nothing but whatever the disciples could fine, eating a fresh bowl of ramen was like entering heaven. "Man why didn't I come here before!" Naruto said using a napkin to wipe his face.

'Where does he keep all that food?!' Angela thought to herself before looking down at her own much smaller ramen bowl and felt a bit jealous. Sighing she began to eat some of her unfortunately unhealthy food.

"You must really like noodles Naruto." Mei said to the blond next to here who nodded before starting his eighth bowl. Mei giggled a bit at how focused he was on his food before beginning her second bowl of the noodles. Winston had left the group to go report to their superiors while they stayed with Naruto. "So you lived with the Shambali? What about your family?" She asked since despite his abilities he clearly wasn't an omnic.

"My parents died a long time ago protecting me." Naruto responded before drinking down all the broth from his bowl. Angela and Mei looked at him with saddened looks. Angela herself knew what it was like to lose your parents at an early age. Her own parents had died during the war leaving her on her own. "But I honor their legacy by working towards my dream to bring peace to the world. So no one will have to lose their parents to war" Naruto continued.

That statement resonated with the blond woman. "That's a wonderful dream Naruto." Angela complimented her fellow blond. "I myself took up medicine and joined Overwatch to help those who are hurt by war. As you may have notice I am the medic of my team." She told him. "I was wondering Naruto, how did you heal Mei before during the battle? Was it related to that last attack you used to defeat the Gekko?"

"Well yeah." Naruto said holding his hand out in front of him. Mei and Angela watched in awe as it began to glow a soft blue by this point some of the others in the small restaurant had taken notice and were staring in amazement as well. "I was born with what I call chakra. It allows me to do things that normal humans can't." Naruto said not wanting to give away more than he needed to. "One of those abilities is that I can heal others."

"Amazing." Angela muttered in awe of the power that the blond processed. It took her years of research and studying to create not only her Valkyrie suit but to pioneer in nano bionics in order to not just treat injuries but heal them within seconds. But this man could do that naturally, it was a gift made in heaven for the medical field. A way to heal without need state of the art technology that many couldn't afford. But then something dawned on her, "But you can use that same energy to hurt people can't you." She stated. It wasn't a question because she already knew the answer. She had witnessed how the energy destroyed the robot they were facing before, if it had been a human instead whoever got hit wouldn't have had a chance in hell to survive even with her help.

Naruto sighed and looked down remembering what his own world did with the energy they were given. A power that was suppose to be used to bridge people together and ensure peace but was instead used as a weapon for conquest. "You're not wrong." Naruto admitted solumly. "I could easily kill a normal man with ease if I wanted to. But I won't use my powers on someone innocent and even then I don't want to kill anyone I don't have to." Naruto explained to them. The normal people here were much weaker than what he was used to. He could only imagine what would happen if he had his full strength.

"Very honorable. I really want to see more of what you can do with your powers later on." Mei exclaimed excited about what their new friend could do with his chakra. "I also wish to hear more about the Shambali when you have a chance." She added before finishing her food with a content sigh. "Honestly I hope you end up joining Overwatch. I feel like we could do great things together."

It was then that Winston came in surprising some of the other customers who weren't used to a Gorilla walking around among them. Winston moved towards the three heroes with a large smile on his face. "Ah there you guys are. I just finished speaking with Jack and he told me that he was interested in meet you Naruto. I have been given permission to let you come with us to our Headquarters." The genius Gorilla said.

"Let's do it." Naruto said hopping off his chair. "Just tell me where to meet you guys and I'll be there." The blond said.

Two days later

"Fancy place you guys have here." Naruto said as he walked down the halls of the Overwatch base in Switzerland. The places was a massive construct made up of several different facilities ranging from training simple meeting rooms. He never really imagined just how larged Overwatch was until he saw all the people shuffling around the base. He saw people from every nationality he could think of as well as several Omnics.

"Of course!" Winston said as he walked beside him on all fours. "Overwatch is constantly creating and testing ground breaking technology to better protect the world." The gorilla told the blond in a proud tone. It was clear to Naruto that Winston saw being part of Overwatch an honor and loved what he did. Naruto had to admit that in terms of technology this world outclassed his in every single possible way.

"So we're meeting your boss?" the shinobi asked.

"Bosses." Winston corrected. The Strike commander wasn't the only one who was interested in meeting with the blond they had picked up in Nepal. The other higher up members of Overwatch had taken an interested in the super powered ninja. "The Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes has also requested to meet with you. They're having a meeting right now so you may even get to meet some other members." the gorilla said as he lead him into a large meeting room where a group of six people were waiting. "Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki."

The first one to respond was a hispanic looking man wearing all black with a hood covering his head. Naruto could see some scaring on his face as well as his mustache and goatee. The man was looking at him with a critical eye but seemed to be skeptical of him. "He's a kid." he stated much to the blond's annoyance.

"Oi who are you calling a kid you bastard!" Naruto yelled back surprising the Overwatch members.

"Watch your mouth boy." The man said in a threatening tone as he walked up towards the blond. Winston took a step away from them while the rest watched on. The older blond in the room looked like he wanted to step in but hesitated for some reason. "I've been fighting for this world longer than you've been breathing."

"Enough Reyes." The blond said stopping the exchange before Gabriel could do something reckless. The Blackwatch commander may have not noticed it but he wasn't going to write the whiskered teen off as easily. He could see it in how he held himself when the Blackwatch commander got near him. Whoever this Naruto was he wasn't some rookie, he was a trained soldier. "Look we're not here to fight." Jack said walking up to Naruto. "Jack Morrison." He said offering his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The younger blond responded before turning to Gabriel and giving him a cheeky smirk. "And if you ever really want to fight just ask. I promise I'll go easy on you old man." The blond said earning a large form the tallest person in the room and the tallest person Naruto had seen in general. The man looked to be in his later years with slicked back white hair and a thick beard and mustache. Naruto also saw that he had a scar going over a whitened eye showing that he was partly blind.

"HAHA! I like him already Jack!" He yelled out merrily. The giant walked up to him and offered him a hand shake. "I'm Reinhardt, a pleasure to meet you Naruto." the older man said. Naruto accepted the but it was more of his hand being crushed the the much larger hand of Reinhardt. "I'm sure you'll fit right in with the rest of us." He stated.

"That brings us to the next order of business." an older looking woman said as she stepped forward. She wore an outfit similar to Jack with blue armor covering her arms, legs, and chest combined with a blue trench coat. She had long raven hair with signs of greying and a marking under her left eye. "You're no ordinary kid Naruto. We've conducted facial scans with the pictures that Winston provided as well as your name and nothing came up. In other words you're a ghost. You belong to no country, there is no record of your birth, and you have strange abilities. Either your parents did a good job hiding you or your something else." She said firmly. It honestly wouldn't have surprised her if he said he was some kind of rogue human experiment since those unfortunately were become more and more common.

The neutral look on Naruto's face was all that they needed to know that something was up. The backstory he had provided to Winston was decent but nothing that couldn't be checked. Sighing Naruto wondered if he made the right choice leaving the Shambali. "Let's just say there are more than just a single world." The blond told them earning some confused looks.

"Are you saying you're some kind of alien?" Winston asked with wide eyes. This would be the discovery of the century if it turned out to be true.

"That I'm not sure to be honest. I was just kinda dropped off by a portal and lived with the Shambali since then." Naruto said to them. Jack narrowed his eyes on the blond who he could tell was only telling half the truth to them. He had to admit that the younger blond was skilled in deception but he had a few showings that he was lying through his teeth. Looking over at Reye and Ana he could tell that they were catching on as well.

"Can everyone leave us for a moment?" Jack said seriously to the other members of the group. One by one everyone left, Gabriel tried to stay in but a stern look from Jack showing that he wasn't making any exceptions was enough to get him to leave. Now it was just the two blonds staring off at each other. "I want the truth Naruto." Jack ordered not wanting to play games. This was more than just seeing if the blond was a good recruit, no this was about protecting humanity. "Where do you come from?"

Naruto stared silently for a second, "I come from another dimension or planet, I'm not exactly sure. I was fighting a strong opponent and messed up her plans and as punishment she said that I would never see my home again before she pushed me through a portal." Naruto gave a quick summery of what happened leading to him being on this world.

"You expect me to believe that?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. Granted he knew that portal technology was on the rise thanks to hard light being developed and improved over the years but what the shinobi was talking about was something else all together. He was suggested that he came from either an entirely different planet or plane of existence. He could believe aliens existed due to sheer probability, but entire dimensions? "Do you have any proof that you're really from another world?" Jack asked. For all he knew the blond could have just been insane.

Naruto reached into his back pocket slowly causing Jack to tense at the thought of having a weapon pulled on him but it was just a scroll. Rolling it open Naruto revealed a seal that summoned a map of his home world. "These are the Elemental Nations. This is a map of my world." The blond said pushing the map towards Jack. It was a big risk on his end since he didn't know how he would react but from what he heard Jack Morrison was a good man and had helped thousands of people if not millions. He was someone he would want on his side not against.

"This doesn't match up with any map I've ever seen." He muttered as he studied the piece silently. He could tell that it was either real or an amazing fake by the sheer amount of detail that was put into it. It even had the topography of the land marked. That and how it appeared out of thin air only helped prove Naruto's claim to some degree since it showed he could make things appear out of nowhere himself. "I'll have some of our professionals look into it." Jack said rolling the map back up. "Seeing as you helped three of my friends I'll repay you by offering you a place here in Overwatch. But if you even think about betraying us I will not rest until you're dead understood?"

"Got it but I wanted to explore the world a little more before I committed if that was possible?"

Jack frowned a bit since he knew that it would be hard for the blond to move around the world without any official identification. Seeing as he wasn't part of this world it would be hard for him to get refuge within a country without them trying to make him some sort of weapon. "Overwatch takes missions all over the world so you'll have ample opportunities to explore when on a mission. Unfortunately until we get you settled into the world properly it would be difficult for you to get from country to country since you don't officially exist in this world and you could end up causing problems for those countries you visit." Jack informed the blond.

"I see." Naruto said crossing his arms. From what he learned he needed something called a 'passport' to ride on planes and ships. Something that he didn't have and short for forging one couldn't get. "So if I join Overwatch I'll be able to travel the world and help people?" Naruto asked earning a nod from the older blond. "Then sign me up Jack."

"Good, you'll start training next week. Get settled in for now and get to know some of the people. Oh and it's Commander Morrison"

"Whatever Jack."

* * *

Yes yes I know I nerfed Naruto and for good reason. He's still monstrously Overpowered but having him be completely god-like would have made any situation mute. Oh Ana got shot? He can just make her a new eye. Trouble half way across the world? He could fly there in moments. The nerf was needed on some level to make the story even remotely possible.

Anyways please tell me your thoughts in the reviews as they let me know what I did right and of course what I did wrong in the chapter and how I can make this and future stories better.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with an update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry for the delay but here it is so lets just jump right into the action now.

* * *

"Well here we are." Winston said as he slid a card along a slit letting a door open. Besides him Naruto who had changed into black spandex shirt and black cargo pants walked into the room to find decent sized suite complete with it's own bathroom, mini kitchen and living room. Walking through the suite the blond couldn't help but laugh a bit at how much nicer it was compared to his apartment back in Konoha when he was younger. "We have a cafeteria on the ground floor but some like cooking themselves." Winston said as he followed after the blond who entered the bedroom.

"I gotta say this place is nice." Naruto said to the genius Gorilla. The room had everything one could need in a hotel room and more. Looking at the corner of the bedroom he saw a computer set up on a desk. Walking over to it he moved the wireless mouse causing the screen to light up. "I'll have to set this up later." The blond sighed before looking into the closet to find it empty

"Since we don't have a customized outfit for you Jack is just going to let you borrow some of his old clothing." Winston said before they decided to leave the room. Stepping back into the hall Winston handed Naruto the key card. "So Jack wants you to run a few tests before he decided if your field capable yet. Personally what I saw you do to the Gekko should be enough but he just wants to get a better understanding for when he makes teams in the future." The gorilla said leading the blond away from the room.

As the two entered the training arena Naruto couldn't help but look up at the window to see Jack, Angela, Gabriel, Ana, and Reinhardt watching him. "So how are we doing this?" Naruto asked Winston just pointed up at Jack who had placed on a microphone.

"Naruto. This will just be a quick expertise so I can get a better feel for your skills and abilities. Please don't hold anything back." Jack said before nodding towards Winston who left the blond in the arena. Naruto couldn't help but sigh in annoyance but complied since it would only get things done faster. "None of these tests will be lethal but we will keep track on how many times you may have died if it were a live scenario." Jack said before nodding over to Ana who typed in a few coded before beginning the program.

Looking up Naruto saw a large hologram three that began to count down. Once the count hit zero doors all over the arena opened as different types of Training Robots charged out. As soon as they began to fire Naruto realized that the robots were shooting out small plastic. Acting quickly Naruto quickly began to act.

Drawing a handful of shurikens in each hand Naruto threw them at the airborne omnics. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the six shurikens multiplied into thousands downing dozens of the training robots in an instant as the metal stars dug deep into the metal. As he handed he turned on his right heel and smashed his left foot through another training bot that had charged at him.

Moving faster than even Jack could keep track of Naruto began to pick off the robots one by one with a kunai. Putting his hands together into a cross Naruto created ten clones who began their own assault against the small army of robots. "He's doing well" Jack said with a smile on his face knowing that if everything worked out for them they would gain a monster of a member.

"'Well'?" Ana said almost laughing at the notion. "He's beating your record Jack." the Egyptian woman said looking down at the slaughter of training bots at the hands of the ninja. When she first saw his opening move she didn't think much of it until he turned a mere six pieces of metal into a blizzard of death. More so however was the fact that he was throwing them fast enough to pierce steel plating.

"Tch." Gabriel said glaring down at the blond teen who had back talked him. He already had Jack to deal with he didn't need some loud mouth kid walking around like he owned the place just because he had some 'powers'. Still he couldn't deny the fact that the blond was good. Very good even. "I may just steal him from you Jack. Blackwatch could always use more members." The super soldier said to his friend.

"Sorry Gabe but he's my recruit." Jack said as he watched the blond. The more he saw the more he wanted Naruto on his team. It was clear that he wasn't a rookie now like Gabriel had thought at first. While some of his attacks were a bit on the brash side most of his movements were precise. "Any thought's Reinha-" Before he could finish he saw that the old German knight was gone already.

Down below Naruto and his clones had just finished the last of the robots that were pitted against him. Before he could take a sigh of relief the door opened up again as Reinhardt came charging in. "What the?" Naruto said as he moved out of the way of the rocket powered charge.

"Haha! I couldn't help myself. Do battle with me Naruto." The German giant said taking out his massive rocket hammer. Jack was about to call for them to stop but Ana knowing Reinhardt just placed a hand on the blond's shoulder telling him to let it go. "Here I come!" Reinhardt yelled as he swung his hammer sending a sickle of fire at the blond who moved out of the way.

Naruto danced around the giant's swings before jumping back when Reinhardt decided to slam his weapon into the floor nearly shattering the metal floor in front of him. 'Okay I really don't want to be hit by that.' Naruto thought to himself as he threw three shurikens at the German knight who took the attack. To Naruto's surprise his weapons bounced off the armor but left slight cuts in it.

"Come on! I know you have more than this!" Reinhardt shouted as he charged at the blond. Naruto smirked when he saw the old knight swing his hammer. Maybe he would try after all. Bringing up his right hand he caught the hammer's head before it hit him. He couldn't help but grunt a bit from the rocket propelled forced backing the attack with with a forceful yank he pried the weapon out of Reinhardt's hands.

Reinhardt was sent sliding back several meters by a heavy punch from Naruto into his stomach. Looking down he saw an big indent in his armor. The giant was about to attempt to engage Naruto in a fist fight with a wide grin on his face before Jack ended the battle before someone could get hurt. He could tell that despite Reinhardt's vast experience in battle Naruto was just too fast and strong. Without his hammer it was clear who the winner was. 'To be able to catch Reinhardt's hammer.

"Great spar guys." Jack said putting emphasis on the word spar as he looked between the two. Naruto walked up to the older man and handed his weapon back to him. "Reinhardt you know you can't push yourself too far." the older blond said concerned for the well being of Reinhardt.

"Blah! Don't go treating me like an old man now Jack. This is the first decent fight in a while." Reinhardt said frowning a bit knowing that some of the members on the team thought he was growing old as of recently. "It's been awhile since someone has hit me so hard haha!" Reinhardt said boisterously as he slapped Naruto's back. "How about a second round!" the giant suggested.

"I'm game." Naruto said

Jack sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He couldn't say no without insulting Reinhardt but at the same time he didn't want to risk him getting hurt fighting against someone like Naruto who even without a gun could cause so much destruction. "Just be careful." Jack said before leaving the two to their spar.

Back in the observatory part of the room a dark skinned woman stormed in with a killer glare. She looked similar to Ana but lacked the tattoo over her eye and had much shorter hair. She was wearing a white blouse with blue jeans. "Fareeha dear what's wrong?" Ana asked the younger Egyptian woman who kept her eyes lock on Ana.

"I want to know why someone younger than me was allowed to join Overwatch when you denied me every time I ask!" She yelled at her mother who flinched slightly what her daughter had said to her. Some of the other people in the room decided to make themselves scarce in the impending mother daughter conflict.

"He's...special, dear." Ana said not wanting to give away too much since her daughter wasn't a member of the taskforce like everyone else. She simply lived on base because her mother was the only family she had left after her father died.

"And I'm not?" Fareeha asked Ana as she crossed her arms under her bust. "I'm an adult now. I have been trained all my life how to fight by you, Jack, Gabriel, Reinhardt, and so many others yet you still don't let me become even an unofficial member! Yet this guy just waltz in and he gets to join?" She stated angered by her mother's denial of her dream. All she wanted was to fight against evil and save people. She just wanted to bring justice to the world but at every corner her mom stopped her.

Signing Ana walked over to the window and looked down at the spar between Naruto and Reinhardt. "Just look dead and you'll see just why we needed him to join." Ana said to Fareeha who walked over besides her mother. What she saw amazed her. The blond who had to be a few years younger than her was not only keeping up but dominating Reinhardt. Even from her distance she could see the dents in the knight's armor while the blond looked perfectly fine. "It burns me to say it but he's too strong to be let loose on the world unsupervised. Imagine him on the wrong side Fareeha."

Fareeha's eyes were glued on the man weaved and danced around Reinhardt who swung his hammer around wildly trying to the illusive blond. It was a shock to see one of her childhood heros being played with by someone younger than her."Fine! I get it." She said. On some level she could understand what her mother was saying but that didn't mean she wasn't jealous of him. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to join Overwatch." She said before storming out.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped as he was hit by Reinhardt's hammer for the first time. The force behind the swing sent him flying back. It didn't do any major damage but it was enough to show Naruto that even if he was far stronger than the average human here, he could still get hurt if his guard was down. Reinhardt grinned when he saw his opponent pull himself up.

Looking up Naruto saw Reinhardt charging at him being propelled by a rocket booster on his back. Naruto jumped over the old german knight who tried to turn around but crashed into the wall. "I'll be feeling that in the morning." he groaned as he turned back towards Naruto with the same joyous grin on his face. "Hammer Down!" Reinhardt yelled as he smashed his mighty hammer into the ground.

The entire room shook violently as the metal floor shattered and even jumped a bit. Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden move and stumbled a bit which was just the opening that the German knight was waiting for as he charged at Naruto at full force. By the time Naruto recovered the hammer was already inches from his face. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he was sent flying back.

Reinhardt was panting softly as he was getting a work out from the blond. Naruto winced a bit at the hit he had just taken but was overall fine. "I think this is good enough." It was Angela this time who interrupted as she was taking notes on the battle. She was very interested in Naruto's power and was taking every opportunity she had to observe them. "I want the two of you in the medical bay for an examination. Reinhardt you have a mission tomorrow so I have to make sure that you're fit for combat. Naruto this is just standard proceedings." She said before walking away from the mike.

"It has been an honor to battle you Naruto." Reinhardt said walking up to the blond. The two headed off into the medical bay filling it with boisterous laughter.

"May i remind you two that we have patients here?" Angela asked as she walked over to them with a small smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but notice how intelligent she looked in her lab coat with her hair done into a ponytail. "Reinhardt a physician will see you shortly. Naruto if you would come with me." Angela said leading the blond into one of the rooms. "So Jack just wanted me to check to make sure you aren't seriously hurt but for the sake of my own research I wanted to ask you for permission to run you through some tests and do some blood sampling." Angela explained to him.

She had spoken to Winston after it had been revealed that Naruto wasn't from their Earth. This was the first time that something like this had happened as far as they knew. With all the powers that Naruto possessed he could be the key to much of her research. He was clearly human so maybe it was something in his DNA that gave him this power. "For your research?" Naruto asked.

"Yes as a medic I am always looking for newer ways to better heal people." Angela said pulling two small glowing containers. "These are biotics Naruto. I have spent my entire life trying to perfect this." She said smiling fondly at the two objects. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt chakra radiating from the two capsules. It was rather weak but it was there. "The yellow one stimulates cell growth and allows for rapid healing while the blue one empowers the target making them much more combat capable." Angela explained to Naruto.

"Wow you really are amazing Angela." Naruto praised. He was quickly learning that while humans themselves lacked the ability to use chakra they were making machines that could create artificial chakra to do amazing thing that they could only dream of before. Angela couldn't help but smile at his genuine praise as he handed her back her bionics. "I'll think about it. Chakra has caused a lot of pain in my world. I need to make sure Overwatch won't use it poorly first"

Angela sighed but smiled since at least she wasn't the only one who saw the potential danger of putting a powerful weapon in the hands of Overwatch. It was a worry that she had and still had about the biotic rifle she helped create with Torbjorn. That her life's work would be used to take a life rather than save it. Then there were a few other scientists in the same field as he that she didn't trust. "I understand Naruto. Now let's get to that's physical." She said smiling

It had taken him two hours to finish his physical but finally Naruto walked back into his room after getting a rather invasive physical from the Swiss woman. She had recorded nearly everything she could about him for his medical file. He knew that for unfortunately for the next two weeks they would have to be training him on their world's laws and and what he could or couldn't do. He didn't need much from them in terms of conditioning since he was already strong in his own right.

One Month Later

"Do you understand your mission Cadet Uzumaki?" Jack's voice asked over an earpiece. Naruto was currently on a hover jet to a place they called England to look for a group of criminals who were associated with the terrorist group Talon. There had been a string of crimes across the country of masked men robbing banks using highly advanced technology.

"Understood." Naruto said before the link got cut off. Looking outside he saw the city of london in all it's futuristic glory. Standing up he met up with Mei and Reinhardt outside of the jet. The three walked over to a large blue van that had been reserved for them. Jack had made sure that they had everything needed just in case the mission lasted several days. That ranged from food to housing which was owned by Overwatch.

"Are you ready?" Mei asked kindly as the three stood in the streets in front of the airport getting looks of awe from most people that passed but also some of anger. Naruto himself was in awe of the city that he found himself in. "Impressive isn't it." Mei said to him. "The Omnic Crisis destroyed most of the city at one point. When they rebuilt it they went all out." The chinese woman said to the blond who nodded dumbly before crashing into someone.

"Ow!" Looking down Naruto saw a young girl. She was a slender teenager with short brown hair that fanned out to the right side. Her nose was peppered with freckles. She was wearing an aviator jacket with ripped jeans. "Sorry about that love." She said in a weird accent that Naruto hadn't heard before.

"No it's my bad." Naruto said offering her a hand. The girl looked took his hand and stood back up. "Are you okay?" he asked her as the woman dusted herself off.

"Yeah I'm all good." She said before taking a closer look at him. Her brown eyes locked onto the emblem on his shoulder and she couldn't help but looked embarrassed by who exactly she had crashed into. 'Good job Lena you numpty.' She thought to herself as she tried not to make a fool of herself in front of Overwatch

"Already trying to get a lady friend Naruto AHAHAHAHA!" Reinhardt said loudly before letting out a great laugh. Mei giggled at Naruto's expense when she saw him and the girl blushing at what Reinhardt was insinuating.

"Oh shut it Reinhardt!" Naruto yelled back at him before turning to the girl he had crashed into. "Don't listen to him he's a just a loud idiot." Naruto said. The blond couldn't help but pause for a second as he felt like this may have been what it was like being Sakura with him around.

"Yeah." She said grinning before he phone went off and her face paled. "Bugger I'm gonna be late for school!" She cried out as she looked at the time. "Mums gonna kill me if she gets another phone call from the teacher." She sighed knowing her fate.

Naruto felt a bit bad for her, looking back at Reinhardt who was acting as the leader of the team the giant was giving him a thumbs up. "How about we give you a ride?" Naruto asked as a large blue car with the Overwatch logo drove up to them.

"No joke?!" Lena asked more than a little giddy at the thought of going on a ride with Overwatch. 'Emily is gonna be soooooo jealous!' She thought to herself as Naruto opened the door for her. The four got in and in seconds the car was of the ground and flying towards the school that Lena had told them. "First time in London...sorry I never got your name." She said sheepishly noticing that they hadn't even exchanged names. The other two she knew due to them being famous but the blond was a new sight.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Yeah it is. And my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you?" the blond asked.

"Name's Lena Oxton, future pilot."She proclaimed. "Thanks for the ride by the way. You really saved my arse." She said cheerfully.

"All in a day's work for Overwatch I guess." Naruto said jokingly earning him a laugh from the other three riders. The Omnic driver beeped a few times to alert them that they were approaching the school now. "Well I guess we're almost there. It was nice meeting you Lena." Naruto said offering her a fist bump.

"Yeah it was wicked!" She responded as she bumped her fist to his own. "Hey, so can I get a photo?" She asked a bit timidly.

"Sure!" Reinhard said as he he grabbed everyone and brought them close to him. The three grunted as their bodies were pressed against the giant's armor. "Say cheese!" The giant said as Lena pulled her phone out and took a picture of the four of them smiling.

The car pulled into the school getting looks of awe from students and faculty alike. Imagine their shock when Lena stepped out. "Thanks for the ride guys!" She yelled waving at them as the door closed and the car flew away. "I can't believe that just happened. That was one fit bloke." She muttered before being swarmed by her peers. 'Oh fuck me.' She bemoaned as she was hit with question after question.

Not long after Naruto and the other Overwatch members arrived at their temporary residence. "Okay today we rest. Tomorrow we go out into the city and look for any leads into the group we are hunting. Our intelligence says that they are planning another raid in two days. We will stop them. They have threatened people's life so if you need to...you know what to do." Reinhardt said looking at Naruto. Despite what the group had done neither liked the idea of killing.

"I have my own mission as well." Mei said. Despite her skills in combat she was still primarily a scientist and such had responsibilities to take care off. "I have been asked to overlook the records at London's climate surveillance facility." She told the two who acknowledged her.

"Well I'm off to bed!"Reinhardt announced as he went to a room and claimed it as his own for the rest of the mission. "See you all tomorrow morning!" He yelled through the door.

The blond felt his stomach rumble before looking over at Mei. "Well I'm gonna go get something to eat wanna come along?" Naruto asked as he walked back towards the door. He was tired enough to sleep and after only eating the meals they had at the Overwatch HQ he wasn't gonna pass up a chance for some real food.

"Hmm I could go for some lunch." Mei said before walking out after him. The two Overwatch members walked down the streets of London in search of a place to get something to eat. The two heard a series of yells and slurs coming from one street, going over to see what was going on they saw a group of omnics being lead through the city by officers while people threw stuff at them.

"What did they do?" Naruto asked Mei.

Mei frowned knowing that her teammate wasn't going to like the answer. "Nothing." She said bitterly. "Omnics here don't have the same rights as humans. These are being escorted back to their home to make sure that they don't attack the humans." Mei said disgusted by how the city and country as a whole was treating Omnics who hadn't done anything wrong.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he clenched his fists at how the omnics were being treated the people here. He was about to step in and stop whatever was going on when Mei put a hand on his shoulder. Looking over to the chinese scientist he saw her shake her head telling him not to do anything rash. "I'm getting out of here." Naruto growled as he stormed away not being able to bare the sight any longer.

"Naruto." Mei said softly. She couldn't help but kick herself mentally for forgetting the fact that Naruto had befriend Omnics before humans in this world. "How about we just go back to the base?" Mei suggested not wanting to risk Naruto hurting someone by accident. Britain was known throughout the world for how poorly they treated the Omnics after the crisis.

"How could they treat them like that?!" Naruto asked growling as he stormed back towards the base. His hunger had been completely forgotten at this point. He had a deep understanding of Omnics due to his time with Zenyatta and Mondatta in Nepal. Both of them were deeply insightful and had just ambitions of peace and harmony between Omnics and Humans. But it was clear that these people didn't want that. The way that they threw trash and cursed at the Omnics.

"The Omnic Crisis left deep scars across the world." Mei said recalling the events from her childhood. "Never before has humanity been closer to extinction and that scared people. Nearly half of the human population was wiped out by the war. No one came out unaffected. Many lost love ones, friends, and their own livelihood. And the global depression that followed only made things worse. It's only recently that due to certain laws that our population has begun to raise again." Mei explained to to the blond.

Naruto sighed but nodded. He understood that fear and pain made humans do stupid things sometimes. His world experienced that on a daily basis before the war. People tended not to forget their spite for one another and considering that Omnics weren't even human it just made i that much easier for them. "Let's just finish this mission." Naruto said sighing. Even in this world people still couldn't put their hate behind them.

* * *

Well guys please tell me what you think by leaving behind a reviews. If you have any questions or suggestions leave them there as well I'll try to reply to as many as I can when I have time.

Later guys


End file.
